Baby Demi-Gods
by mystic wolves
Summary: Apollo and Hermes played a prank by turning the Demi-Gods in to toddlers.Now the parents get to find out how its like to raise wonderful pain-in-the-butt toddlers, but worst of all pain-in-the-butt demi-god toddlers. Remake of the last one that I used the wrong Doc. on


All characters are owned by Rick Riodan.

It was the Winter and Apollo and Hermes were all caught up by the fighting everyone was having so they decided to pull a small prank on when they were finished a bright white light shined in the room.  
"Whats going on here."Zues thirteen two years old was on Mount two trouble making Gods look at each other.  
"We made a mistake."Hermes whispered to Apollo "I know they were to show up but not as babies."Apollo replied.  
"Again Whats going on here!"Zeus said and a lightning was heard and was everywhere in the world and looking at the trouble making boys.  
"We made a spell to bring at least one of our children here,a hunter,and a random fun to see what would happen but insyead we got them as kids."Apollo said trying to hid from his dad's intense stare.  
"Daddy"a little black haired,green-eyed boy he looked around"Oooh pretty colors"  
" guessind thats Percy"Athena said and picked up another blacked hair child"Nico."handed him to Hades.  
"And this little black haired girl is Thalia and the blondie she wont let go of must be Jason."Artemis applied to the little girl holding the boy close while,like Percy, is looking at the pretty colors.  
"Here is Will for me and Hermes do you want Travis or Connor?"Apollo asked.  
"Connor and lets give Travis to Hera and Hestia."Hermes replied.  
"Look my Katie is here so I can have her."Demeter said"and I will give her plenty of ceral."All Gods and Goddeses(minus Demeter)groaned at that and felt bad for the little girl.  
"Oh look its Piper and looks who she is staring at."Aphrodite said and Piper was looking at Jason but looked away when she heard her mothers voice.  
"Waaaa!"Percy screamed\cryed out.  
"Ares control your daughter"lifting baby Percy out of Clarisses arm reach.  
"And there is my baby girl,come here Clarisse."Ares ssaid and Clarisse admititly obeyed.  
"Percy down."said Jason somehow getting out of his sisters clutches and when Percy was down the boys took turns playing with each other with their powers.  
"That wont end well so you should probably stop it."Athena said in a matter of fact voice but her dad and uncle just ignored her and laughedmat their kids expression when they got shocked or douced with water.  
"Leo stop messing with my leg."Hephaestus saidwhile baby Leo was trying to pull thing off Hephaestus's mechanical leg.  
"Mommy dey meanies"a little grey eyed,blond haired said to Athena while pointing at Jason and Percy.  
"Seperate them they got Annabeth all wet and probably electricuted her."Athena said as calmed as she could when they were separated they cried and a mini hurricane started and a small storm started both around New York.  
"Pollux their you are I was wondering which son I get to see."Dionysus said but his kid just looked around not paying him any attention.  
"Momma meanies hurt me!"Annabeth cried yet saw the boys and went up to them and yelled "Bad bad boys."But they didnt listen to her.  
"I think we should pay extra attention to those two trouble makers the most."Athena stated buit the two said boys(Percy and Jason)just stuck there tongues out at her and mumbled something.  
"Momma they called you a meanie"Annabeth tattled on them.  
"Did not"boys said "Did too"Annabeth "Not"  
"Too"  
"Not"  
"Not"Annabeth said "Too"The boys said,not realizing what they said until everyone started laughing as the two ratted themselves out.  
"You two need to be seperated."Artemis said pushing the boys away from each other while yet again two small storms started back up.  
"Me tired"Percy said "Me too"Jason replied with a lot of others saying the same thing after him.  
"Okay lets try too stay with each other cuz I doubt any of us knows how to take care of toddlers much less demigods toddlers."Hermes,surprisingly,said somewhat wisely.

Okay if you are confused by who has which kid here is how they are organized by chaptermand who gets what kid.  
Percy-Posidon Jason-Zeus Annabeth-Athena Nico-Hades Thalia-Artemis Will-Apollo Connor-Hermes Travis-Hera and Hestia Katie-Demeter Piper-Aphrodite Leo-Hephaestus Clarisse-Ares Pollux-Dionysus 


End file.
